Josh Grispi
Background Grispi started mixed martial arts training when he was 13. It was suggested to him by his dad as an outlet when he got kicked out of a paintball facility after repeated scuffles with other players. He went to South Shore Sportfighting, where he still trains today. The sport grew on Grispi, and he began fighting and wrestling in New Hampshire and Massachusetts, winning local tournaments while often being the youngest competitor. UFC career Grispi lost to Tiequan Zhang in London at UFC 6 by Unanimous decision, His next fight he lost against Leonard Garcia at fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Grispi lost his next fight against Cub Swanson at UFC 14, Gripi won at UFC 20 against Manvel Gamburyan by Unanimous decision, Grispi lost to Kenny Florian at UFC 25 by Unanimous decision, Grispi beat Fredson Paixao at Fight Night 7 by Unanimous decision, Gripsi lost his next fight to Raphael Assuncao by TKO at UFC 34, Grispi lost to Marvin White by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 12 prelims, Grispi lost to George Roop by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC on Non Stop Sport 7. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 7 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 7 | August 4, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 6 - 0 | Marvin White | Unanimous decision | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Raphael Assuncao | TKO (Punch) | UFC 34 | April 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.17 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Fredson Paixao | Unanimous decision | UFN 7 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Kenny Florian | Unanimous decision | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Manvel Gamburyan | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Cub Swanson | Unanimous decision | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Tiequan Zhang | Unanimous decision | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |}